totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Karciana rozgrywka!
Zadanie emonitorowane odbędzie się w dniu 26.10.2013. oko. godziny 20:20. Szczegóły zadania potem. Vince: 'Ostatnio w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Prowadzący udał się na wycieczę zostawiając zawodników samych sobie. Mieli oni stworzyć własną farmę i po długim czasie tylko jeden z nich wykonałą zadanie. Po powrocie Stanisław okazał się byc zwycięzcą i niespodziewanie Kimberly postanowiłą odejść z gry. Kto będzie następny? Dowiemy się wkrótcce w dzisiejszym odcinku ''Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Parking 'Vince: '''Witajcie moi widzowie! Chcecie wiedzieć na co czekam? To już się dowiecie. ''Rozglądał się aż z oddali przyjechał autobus. '''Vince: O już są! Podjechał na parking i wyszli z niego wszyscy przegrani. Vince: Dzisiaj będzie specjalny odcinek! Cóż.. przegrani wyjątkowo będe mogli wziąć ponownei udział w zabawie, ale i tak nei grają. W sumie to taka mała niespodzianka dla finałowej trójki. Może się z nich ponabijają czy coś.. no nieważne. Więc przegrani! Mozecie jeszcze raz przechadzać sie po elektrowni i zapraszam was potem na zadanko! Maddie: 'Tsa, powrót na stare śmieci... Zatęchłe miejsce, niczym się nie zmieniło odkąd wyleciałam... '''Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''W sumie, to było do przewidzenia że odpadnę od razu, kiedy mnie przydzielono do B.E.T.H. Ale, kogo to obchodzi? Bethsztyki były AŻ za miłe dla mnie. ''Z autobusu wyszła Ebony 'Ebony: 'Że co?! Znowu mnie oszukano i wmówiono mi ,że trafiam na pokaz mody ?! Ebony ze złości chciała coś zepsuć ,ale się powstrzymała, a z oddali zobaczyła dawną przyjaciółkę Maddie 'Ebony: '''Maddie! Ty też ? Nie widziałam cię odkąd odpadłyśmy ! <3 '''Maddie: '''O hej. Wiesz na co mam ochotę? Na to żeby komuś porządnie wpierd... dzielić. '''Ebony: '''O widzę ,że nie tylko ja tak myślę :D ''Ebony wzieła lakier do włosów i zaczeła się nim psikać po włosach 'Ebony: '''A najchętniej Vince`owi ! ''Przestaje się psikać 'Ebony: '''Wiesz, jeśli chcesz mogę ci zrobić trwałą ! :3 '''Maddie: '''Trwała? A komu to potrzebne? O.o Ja tam najchętniej bym skopała, zglanowała i zrobiła kujawiaczka tym co mnie wywalili, no i Vince'owi! Mam to w nosie że nie ma żadnej dziewczyny, mi chodzi o zdradzenie mnie! '''Ebony: '''Vince to pajac ! Na pewno znajdziesz jeszcze tego ,,jedynego" ! Jeśli ci się uda załapać do kolejnego sezonu to będę trzymała za ciebie kciuki ! '''Maddie: '''Pf, to jasne że mnie wezmą. Niestety, wszyscy dobrze wiedzą że nieszczęśliwie zakochane i wściekłe kobiety podnoszą tylko oglądalność... '''Ebony: '''Ta ,a takie jędzy jak ja niczego nie wniosą ... '''Maddie: '''Uwierz mi, nic nie wniosą. '''Ebony: '''No właśnie ! ;C Dobrze ,że odpadłam tylko oglądalność spadała ;C '''Maddie: '''Ta, ta, ta, bo to takie krępujące. Nie żeby coś, ale im więcej kokietek, kobitek, lalusiów odpada, tym bardziej są zniesmaczeni widzowie, bo nie mogą się fapować na widok krągłości lub mięśni. Taaak, to do was widzowie! '''Ebony: '''To moja wina ,że Bóg obdarzył mnie takim pieknem ? ;C Nie żebyś się uważała za jakąś lepszą ,ale wiesz .. Zmieńmy temat ! Uważasz ,że kto z tej finałowej 3-ki powinien wygrać ? '''Maddie: '''Najlepiej żeby "jakimś przypadkiem" wszyscy połamali sobie żebra, rzepki, kark i stracili dziewictwo. '''Ebony: '''Czemu ? (szok) '''Maddie: '''Serio pragniesz, żeby wygrała Yeti, punk lub gej? Choć w sumie Henry wydaje się najnormalniejszy więc mu kibicuję <3 Ciekawe kto by wygrał, gdyby wyzwaniem finałowym było zadanie psychologiczne. '''Ebony: '''Dafuq ?! Henry?! Chyba cię pojebało ! On mnie wywalił ! Ten zasrany ch*j mnie wywalił ! Ufałam mu ! Byliśmy przyjaciółmi ,a ten pojeb*ny gejuch mnie wywalił ! A tak w ogóle to kibicuję Hildzi <3 ! '''Maddie: '''Ja oceniam po normalności, nie po tym kogo wywalił... A zresztą, kij z tym. ''Wylała na autobus kubeł z psimi odchodami, po czym zaczęła "myć" gąbką autobus, przez co cały był w odchodach. 'Vince: '''Ah.. Maddie! Jakieś miłe spotkanie. Mam nadzieję iż od ostatniego spotkania wynormalniałaś. Wyglądasz jeszcze ciekawiej niż zwykle! Czyżbyś coś zmieniła w sobie? ''Spoglądał na nią z maślanymi oczami. 'Vince: '''Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że znów przybędziesz do mnie! ''Maddie się nawet nie odezwała i zrobiła tylko taką minę: thumb|left|398px 'Ebony: '''Ty parszywy ch*ju ! ''Zaczeła go kopać i bić ,ale po chwili przestała 'Ebony: '''Ej .. Dlaczego ja cie tłukę ? ''Przyłożyła paca do ust 'Ebony: '''A no tak przecież kocham bić innych ! <3 '''Vince: '''A ja kocham być bity przez osobę, która bez powodu mnei nienawidzi. ''Lekko sunął rękę po jej ręce. 'Vince: '''Dlaczego mnie właściwie nienawidzisz? Nie sprawiłem ci nigdy przykrości. Oczywiście moja eks mnie olewa, ale w sumie czyż to nie okazja na nową znajomość? ''Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha do Ebony. Maddie tymczasem zrobiła Falcon Punch i Vince został znokautowany. Maddie triumfuje. 'Maddie: '''NIE BĘDZIESZ mieć swoich eks przede mną! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Vince jest taki słodki ! Czemu ja wcześniej tego nie widziałam ? Zaraz,zaraz nie będę kolejnął ,którą oszukał ! '''Ebony: '''Vince .. Nie dam ci oszukać ! Jestem po stronie Maddie! ''Odrzucony po uderzeniu uniósł głowę osuwając swoje włosy. 'Vince: '''Ah.. Twój dotyk jak zwykle daje się we znaki.. czuję aż krew mi w całym ciele buzuje, a serce bije coraz bardziej a dech staje się prawie niemożliwy do złapania! ''Pstryknął i puścił oczko do Ebony. '''Vince: '''Cieszę się mimo wszystko,że ty jesteś oddana. Nie jestem warty twojej uwagi. '''Maddie: '''Słuchaj no ty czarusiu, jeśli jesteś taki cwaniak, to może powiesz kobiecie prosto w twarz co myślisz? Aha, i nie masz prawa brać imienia Maddie nadaremno, bo ci to nic nie da, i pamiętaj żebyś dzień święty święcił, kiedy to ci spuszczam łomot. '''Ebony: Ey ! Nie kłócić mi się tu ! Vince: 'Zależy co chciałabyś wiedzieć? ''Pozbierał się i wstał. '' '''Maddie: '''Tak trudno było chociaż na wizji powiedzieć że nie chcesz ze mną być? Tylko wybrałeś swoją weri innosent end słit Cathi? ''Pociagnęła go za kołnież i przycisnęła do ściany autobusu. (Szept)'''Ebony: '''Oni do sioebie pasują ! <3 '''Vince: '''Wybrałem? Aaa mówisz o mojej drugiej już ex. Cóż.. niestety była słodka i miła.. ale niestety życie z nią nie było bajeczne.. mimo, że przetwarliśmy wszystko to nie czułem tej ekscytacji! '''Maddie: '''I tak cię nienawidzę, czcij matkę swoją i ojca swojego. '''Vince: Więc dlaczego wciąż mnie zaczepiasz? Nie stać cię na to by poznać kogoś innego tylko przychodzisz i utrudniasz mi życie? Czyżby ten pozor którego na początku hejtowałaś był tym który zgościł w twoim sercu i przekroczył cienką granicę? Maddie: '''Nie toleruję czegoś takiego jak "Nie ma jej, to uznam że już nie muszę z nią być". Trudno, teraz musisz przez to przechodzić, to tylko i wyłącznie Twa wina. '''Vince: Ale czy liczyłaś na coś więcej? Jakoś nie odnosiłem takich wrażeń. Oboje byśmy spędzili pewnie noc w tej chatce gdyby nasz rozsądek nie zadziałam. Jak miałem być z tobą kiedy nie miałem żadnych podstaw! Maddie: 'Nie chce mi się z tobą awanturować, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Wiem co wiem, ale życie ci i tak będę musiała zatruwać, tak trochę jak... Brodawki. '''Vince: '''Rozumiem, ze ty jesteś tą która nie zejdzie i jest lekko owłosiona. ''Sunął jej ręką pod nosem. '''Vince: Może nieco bardziej. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. '' '''Vince:' Możesz mnie prześladować i całe żyć. Przynajmniej wiem, że ktoś naprawdę się mną interesuje. Chciał musnąć jej usta, ale nie mógł się wyrważ z jej uścisku. Maddie: '''Boże, normalnie jak wtedy kiedy May kazała mi stworzyć seks-taśmę z chomikiem... I lepiej żebyś mnie nie nerwicował, chyba że znowu mam zrobić Falcon Punch. '''Vince: Ja cię nie nerwicuję. Ja cię pobudzam do działania, bo wiem że ty to uwielbiasz! A ja chcę znowu poczuć twą dłoń. Zaczął się znowu wesoło śmiać. Maddie znowu zrobiła tą samą minę co poprzednio i poszła dalej "myć" autobus. Vince: Maddie jak skończysz to możesz i mnie umyć! Nawet we dwoje możemy jeśli zechcesz. Będziesz miała sposobność by móc mnie dopieścić na tysiące sposobów. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony: 'O jejciu oni dalej się kochają <3 Ja to wiem <3 Zwykle ja zabieram chłopaków przyjaciółką ,ale tym razem będę trzymać za nich kciuki <3 ''Trochę dalej siedziała sobie samotnie Fiona, która wcześniej nie ogarniała gdzie przyjechała. xD '''Fiona: '''Znowu to śmierdzące miejsce ze śmierdzącymi ludźmi i tym słitaśnym romansem, od którego chce się rzygać tęczą? Zaraz... Czy teraz zaczynamy tu kolejny sezon? A tamten badziewny nareszcie się skończył? <3 I dlaczego ja gadam sama do siebie? ._. Nieważne, uwielbiam ze sobą rozmawiać. ^^ Jestem swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. <3 Zadanie '''Vince: Witajcie zawodnicy! Czas na ostatnie finałowe zadanie! A jakie? No cóż.. po pierwsze sezon się strasznie przeciągnął i zamiast półfinału mamy finał! No więc, nie przeciągając czas na zadanie.. otóż będzie to mały turniej karciany! Oczywiście inni zawodnicy również mogą wziąć w nim udział, dlatego zostali zaproszeni. W zależności jakie miejsce zajmie zawodnik, tak ustalimy zwycięzcę, drugie oraz pierwsze miejsce! Więc nie przeciągając, zapraszam! Turniej (Zawodnicy są proszeni o wejście w wyznaczony pokój, oczywiście w ten turniej założony przez ze mnie pod tym samym nickiem z dopiskiem cyfry xD) Gdy wszyscy skończyli prowadzący odszedł od stołu i odsłonił podest. Vince: Czas więc na ogłoszenie wyników! Więc trzecie miejsce.. zajmuje.. Stanisław! Zaczęły bić brawa, a dimny Stanisław stanął na najniższym podeście. Vince: I teraz... osobą która wygrywa Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki jest.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Henry! Hildegarde zajmuje drugie miejsce! Tacz czy siak brawa dla zwycięzcy sezonu! Rozbrzmiały gromkie brawa i oklaski. Vince: Proszę o kilka słów! Oraz dziękuję widzom za tą niezwykłą grę! Do zobaczenia w kolejnym sezonie! Screen dla potwierdzenia, oczywiście wiadomo kto jaki miał nick xD Plik:Wyniki_xD.png Pojawił się Henry w czarnym eleganckim smokingu z wypastowanymi butami. Grzywę miał taką jak zawsze. Płakał z radości. Henry: Dziękuję wam! Uronił łzę. Henry: Jesteście tacy kochani... Obiecałem że Hildzi dam trochę mamony z mojej wygranej.. Także.. Trzymaj 200 tysięcy kochanie! :** A Stasiu... Uśmiechnął się. Henry: Sorka, ale nic ci z moich pieniążków nie dam. :( Ale za to... Masz te wszystkie słodycze z mojej kwatery! Życzy firma udław się! <3 Spoważniał. Henry: Mam coś ci do powiedzenia Ebony.. Popatrzył na nią. Henry: Gdybyś naprawdę była moją przyjaciółką ucieszyłabyś się z tego że wygrałem, mimo jaką krzywdę ci wyrządziłem. Wiem, zachowałem się jak zwykły frajer głosując na ciebie pod wpływem rozkazu sojusznika, ale to przeszłość. Sorki, ale na moim miejscu dla miejsca w finale postąpiłabyś dokładnie tak samo nie? Po chwili ciszy znów się uśmiechnął. Henry: No, kochani! Lecimy na imprezkę! Kupiłem przed chwilą już willę! <33 Melanżu czas zacząć. Aha. Weźcie ze sobą max. 2 osóbki! JoJo, weź Chrisa, Hildzia, ty Martina, Lucianko,ty Juniorka :*.A pozostali... kogo chcecie! Ua ua! <3 Natychmiast ściągnął smoking a pod spodem była czarna koszula z długim rękawem z dużymi słuchawkami oraz nieciasne rurki z conversami i przytulił po kolei wszystkie osoby. Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki